


Royal Jewels

by thefuckistevvs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Frottage, King!Mako Jester!Rat AU, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Vouyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: And in the middle of it all, them
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes & Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Royal Jewels

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHhhh hello
> 
> i think anon once mentioned this prompt a while back but ngl i had trouble writing this one because tbh im not into public sex as a kink, also ngl i just played a lot of videogames lmao. Anyways this was a nice experiment to try to see if i could write this, I hope you guys enjoy the result!!
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope y'all have a good day!

The light of the candles made their shadows dance in the night. It created a rather interesting atmosphere in the throne room. The elegant curtains shifted slowly with the breeze inside the room, a breeze he could feel in his face.

The walls were carefully decorated with golden paint, intricate patterns were painted across the curved ceiling. The pillars across the room all had the kingdom’s banner hanging from them, fabric sewn with golden thread. 

And in the middle of it all, them.

The Throne was as big and imposing as him. He gripped the armrests with force, his nails left marks on the surface. His back was pressed against the velvet cushion, his head leaned back as he sucked air between his teeth. 

His legs were opened wide, pants down. His Jester was pressing his hands against the King’s massive gut as he sucked on Mako’s bulbous head, tongue dragging from the base of his cock to the head of his dick, tip of the tongue pressing then against the hole at the top. Mako’s stomach didn’t let him see as Jamison, the Royal Jester, sucked him, which was a bit of a bummer. He could only see tuffs of his dyed hair peeking from underneath his stomach. 

“That’s it,” Mako sighed deeply. “Come on.”

With a loud, nasty slurp, Jamison popped off him, looking up at his King with slobber dripping off his thin lips. His smile was lopsided, makeup smeared all over his face. “Ye like it?”

“Obviously” Mako said, annoyed that the jester had stopped. He engulfed the jester’s head with his big palm, pushing him towards his crotch once more. “Keep going.”

“Pushy!” Jamison laughed, as he wrapped his lips against Mako’s dick once more.

“Don’t be so loud,” he scolded Jamison, only for the young man to reply with another laugh.

It was no secret, however. The relationship between the King and the Jester was widely known across the land, and across the border of his Kingdom as well. The monarchy of other lands were very aware of this, but none has had so far the guts to say anything to him. At least not to his face.

It never had a chance of being a secret, with how loudly Jamison was sucking him right now. The jester was made of fire, a being of pure passion and energy. It made Mako’s stomach tingle, his toes curled as the younger man sucked up and down, his lips caressing all his length.  
Somehow Jamison had the King himself wrapped around his finger. He knew just how to make him moan, how to make him cry out, and the jester knew he had this power. Little shit.

He couldn’t help but moan, gritting his teeth as he felt the pleasure build up in his belly.

God. Oh god. He wished he had a mirror in front of him, to see themselves in it. He was going to commission an artist to paint this exact scene, and he would hang it behind his throne, proud, for everyone to see. God, oh god- he was going to frame it with gold, and would- 

God. _God_.

The loud slamming of a door interrupted his bliss. His eyes shot open, all the buildup to his orgasm disappearing as he felt his entire body go stiff with shock.   
Jamison was startled as well, going completely still and staying in place. 

It was then at that moment when it dawned on him that someone had entered the room while he had the royal Jester between his legs. 

“Your Majesty-” 

“I’m _busy_ ,” Mako snarled immediately, it all happened so fast that whoever had entered the room was just registering what was happening. “ _What_ ”.

The guard’s face turned beet red, immediately turning his face as to not see the King in such a position. 

“M-my apologies, I-” 

With a loud pop, Jamison unlatched himself from Mako, leaving his now semi soft dick bare. He turned around, still unsure of what was going on. 

More guards spilled into the room, making Mako groan in frustration. Jamison lifted his hands up in frustration, standing up and leaning lazily against the throne, crossing his arms and no longer obstructing the view to Mako’s dick. The King noticed that the Jester had a tent in his pants, too. 

So everybody was just staring at his cock. 

“You have yet to tell me what has prompted you to interrupt _me_ ,” Mako growled as he started to tuck himself back into his pants.

“King Charles-” 

Mako slammed his fist hard against one of the armrests. The guards recoiled, but Jamison just remained in place, fingers fidgeting a little. 

“Is he here?” he asked.

“His Diplomat, your Majesty.” 

His blood started boiling. Not only were they interrupted, but by one of Charle’s men, the worm that kept challenging his authority and his power. The Jester quickly realized his temper, and whispered softly, almost inaudible, “Do I leave, or-”

“Stay,” Mako whispered as well. Jamison looked at all the guards who were staring at them both, as another person entered the throne room.

“Your Majesty, my apologies for the intrusion at such hours of the night-” the moment the diplomat stepped inside the throne room, he stopped in his tracks, eyes wide and staring at them both. 

Mako still had his dick in his hand, attempting to shove it back inside his pants. There was slobber all over himself, not to mention makeup. The diplomat turned to Jamie, whose facial makeup was smeared all over the place. It didn’t take him long to connect the dots. 

“Ah-” he stuttered. “I, um-”

“Why are you here” Mako finally managed to conceal himself, rather sloppily. “What were you sent to do.”

“Erm,” the young man regained his composure, still red on the cheeks but trying to forget the ordeal. He retrieved a small envelope from his bag, sealed with wax. 

“Your Majesty, King Charles invites you cordially to the Royal Party to come, we humbly expect your attendance.”

“...What party?” Mako asked. It wasn't the season for yearly royal celebrations. 

“It is a celebration, for he has conquered the Kingdom of Adrad.”

Mako gritted his teeth. Adrad was a small country that had just got its independence, only to be conquered again. And Charles was now waving his cock, saying how powerful he was for conquering a newborn nation. Pathetic. 

Not only that, but him organizing a party to celebrate it- it made his blood boil. Just a passive aggressive way to have a chance of showing his luxuries. 

Yes, he did have a grudge.

“Your Majesty,” he handed the envelope to Mako.

The King didn’t bother examining the envelope, ripping it open to pull out the invitation inside. He was pretty worked up, couldn’t focus on what the paper said apart from his name on it, but it did mention the conquering of said small country. 

“Your Majesty, I must return with an answer in regards to your attendance. My King is waiting for you with open arms.”

Oh, that did it. 

“You caught me in the middle of something, here.” Mako folded the letter, staring at the diplomat. 

“Your majesty,” the diplomat smiled. “I am not allowed to return if-”

“I heard you the first time. I was plenty busy, and you interrupted me.” 

Jamison smiled loudly, knowing where Mako was going. He twitched in place, rocking back and forth waiting for Mako’s command. 

“Don’t I deserve respect in my own palace?”

“Y-yes, your majesty.” 

Mako quickly unbuttoned his pants, pulling out his dick. The Diplomat turned away, cheeks red as the jester laughed loudly.

“I- er, I can leave-”

“Please, I insist. It won’t be long.”

Mako wrapped his arm around the Jester’s torso, making sure to brush his fingertips across his naked skin. The blond jiggled, reaching his hand down to Mako’s cock, stroking it slowly. With big fingers, he pulled down Jamison’s pants, leaving him bare and naked in the room. The Jester laughed, kicking his clothes away. 

“I should, um-” The Diplomat tried to avoid looking at the king, his gaze on the floor instead. “If you could only-”

“Do you think I have not noticed Charle’s troops mobilizing across my borders?”

His eyes shot wide open, immediately whipping his head to stare at the King. 

“I-”

“Silence.” 

He pulled Jamison close, and the Jester got the gist quickly. He climbed up on Mako’s lap, his back pressed against the King’s soft chest. Mako grabbed his hips tightly, guiding him and positioning the lithe man so their cocks were flush with each other. 

“Your King may have been able to conquer a pathetic little new kingdom all by himself,” He spat on his palm, wrapping his wet hand around both dicks, making both him and Jamison shudder as he started to lazily pump them both. “But he has no power here.”

“There, um. There must be a misunderstanding,” the Diplomat’s smile twitched. “My King only wishes to have a peaceful relationship with-”

He gripped their cocks just a little bit tighter, causing them both to moan loudly. He started pumping faster, making Jamison squirm in place. He pressed his ass against Mako’s huge belly, leaning back with closed eyes and tongue lolling out of his mouth. 

“Those,” the young Diplomat tripped in his words. “Those aren't our troops, your Majesty.”

“Oh,” he moaned with a hot breath. “So it is a coincidence that they wear your colors? Is it a coincidence that they wear your flags?”

“I-”

“Then perhaps you won’t mind them being disposed of, if they are-” his hips twitched up, causing them both to moan loudly. Jamison’s flesh hand gripped hard at Mako’s thigh. “If they are not yours.”

“You cannot-” 

“Silence!” He shouted, pumping becoming erratic. Mako remained still, eyes open and staring down at the Diplomat, as Jamison squirmed against his soft body. 

“I will not allow him to disrespect me and my kingdom by sending his little lapdog to invite me for whatever party he is doing.”

By the way Jamison was panting, face red and hot, Mako knew that he was close. And so was he- he could feel his toes tingling, the pit of his stomach going hot. 

“Come on come on come on-” the Jester whispered. 

“If you want a war, I will _give_ you one.”

Jamison screamed out, hot ropes of cum spilling from the tip of his dick. He kept pumping frantically, making the Jester pant and moan without shame. He wrapped one of his arms around Mako’s neck, hanging on to dear life as Mako continued to pump even if Jamison was surely oversensitive. 

“I will make sure he learns to be afraid of my name.”

He growled, reaching orgasm. Mako spilled his seed smearing his hand, Jamison, and the beautiful tiled floor. He pumped their dicks a couple of more times, milking himself until the last drop. He breathed into Jamison’s hair, not breaking eye contact with the diplomat.

“So, no, I will _not_ be coming.” He leaned back into the throne, Jamison still in his lap enjoying the position. “Does that answer your question?”

The Diplomat stared at him, eyes defiant and face sour. He was read, beads of sweat traveling down his face. Though Mako could not recognize if it was arousal, anger, fear, or a mixture of the three. 

“I…” he took a deep breath. “I will be sure to inform My King of this, your Majesty.” He smiled, wide. “I will inform him of our conversation.”

“You better do. Send King Charles my regards. Guards, please escort him to the exit.”

“Y-yes, your Majesty.”

The Guards' faces were red as well, but Mako could see their arousal. Most of them basically escorted the Diplomat outside, slowly and awkwardly. Few remained in the throne room, awaiting orders.

“Please, leave me be.” Mako instructed them. They nodded and left immediately, closing the door behind them.

“So what, I’m just yer boytoy now?” The Jester finally spoke. 

“Was there a time you weren’t?” Mako replied, lazily rubbing Jamison’s chest with his hand.

“Am I just an object to ya? Usin’ me to intimidate messengers and the like?” He laughed. “Ya should raise my pay, bein’ this pretty ain’t cheap.”

“Pretty? Give me a break,” he laughed. “Sorry, didn’t expect it to get like this.”

“Hey- it’s not like we don’t fuck in front of your guards every once in a while.” Jamison laughed.

Mako chuckled loudly, but couldn’t stop thinking of the war that was brewing, a war that Charles would start.

“Hey, ya big oaf-” Jamison turned around, still sitting on top of Mako, but now facing him. “Don’t think about shit now. Let's go finish this in yer bed, eh? Show me all the royal shit ya an do.”

“Shut up,” Mako rolled his eyes. “You’re annoying.”

“Oh, you find me endearing,” Jamison laughed like a hyena.

“Do not.”

“Then why don’t you fire me?” 

Mako wrapped his big palm around Jamison’s soft dick, squeezing it a little and causing him to gasp.

“This.”

Jamison tilted his head back, roaring in laughter.

It wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> the bigus dickus sketch except the guards arent allowed to fap
> 
> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)  
> Y'all like Roadrat? Check out these Roadrat Discords i am Part of!
> 
> https://discord.gg/8CM7z4Y
> 
> Hit me up if you want to talk about the Junkers!!!


End file.
